


Trust

by mangoezhoez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Miya Atsumu (mentioned) - Freeform, eventual fluff ig, isn't obvious until the end tho -, more oikawa siblings, mr rin was suspicious, not really angst ?, started out kinda iffy, tho rin did cry, though it's more about ur relationship w rin than w tooru, went outta character for u, yall married ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez
Summary: Suna gets sent some questionable pictures while you're out and about with your brother and friends.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> slight oikawa siblings moment - though it doesn't really focus on that but I just wanted to promote the Oikawa sibling agendaa

Trust is one of those things deemed essential for a relationship. It was something that _wasn’t_ missing in your relationship with Rintarou.

Even so, trust is one of those things that takes years to build, but seconds to break. He wanted to trust you, he really did but what was he supposed to think when they had sent him pictures of you making out with some random guy in a bar.

He wanted to trust you.

The picture was blurry but the figure in the picture looked exactly like you, from your curves, to the way you always styled your hair. The figure in the photo was wearing a dark green silk dress. Basically identical to the dress he had bought you a couple weeks back. 

Despite this, he wanted to trust you.

He rummaged through your shared dresser and closet, looking for the dress to try and prove to himself that it wasn’t you. You weren’t the figure in the picture. 

He wasn’t sure what you were wearing, given that he wasn’t home when you left. You had told him you were simply going out with your brother, and friends. Your brother having moved to Argentina years back hardly had time to come to Japan so when he _did_ get the chance, he jumped at the opportunity to invite you and his highschool mates to go eat out. 

He wasn’t one to have you beg him to go out with your own brother. He simply asked for you to tell him where you’d meet. So he’d have the address, just in case. The address you sent him was a simple ramen restaurant. It had rooms which you were able to reserve, giving you privacy from the rest of the clients. This was because of your brother. If he was seen in the streets of Tokyo, the media outlets would flip. 

He trusted you, he really did, but upon failing to find the silk dress he had given you anywhere in your shared apartment, he started to overthink. Something that was very out of character for him, but you, you were the only capable of dropping his indifferent facade. He texted Atsumu for the address of the bar. After looking it up it was no more than a ten minute walk away from the restaurant you were at.

You wouldn’t though? 

It was entirely up to you whether to drink or not, but you handle your liquor incredibly well, having built up your tolerance with your brother and friends over the years. 

But if not alcohol then what? 

What other explanation was there for you to go out and suck someone else's face off. 

He called you, he called you again and again. Each and every time his call got sent straight to voicemail. He knew your relationship wasn’t sailing as smoothly as before. You were both busy, that was inevitable. With his constant moving around and strict volleyball schedule and your fashion line which had recently shot up in popularity, you both struggled to find time to relax. 

That’s why he didn’t stop you from going out for the night, he knew you deserved a break. 

Even if it wasn’t spent with him.

Before he knew it, he was running around the room, throwing on a random outfit and mask to go look for you. Not forgetting to shoot Atsumu a text to confirm whether you were still there or not. 

He rushed to the front door, slipping on some shoes as his phone rang in his pocket. 

You were still there, still sucking god knows who’s face off at a bar. 

Did your brother just let you? Or what about the rest of your friends? He’s met them before and you had even told him they had thought highly of him. Did they think so highly of him to let you go around cheating on him?

His panic slowly turned into rage. He was mad. Were the past years eight years nothing to you?

He reached for the door, double checking he had his keys, phone and mask on him. Once checking off each of them he was ready to fling open the door. He would’ve, he would’ve if he hadn’t heard your voice echoing down the hallway. 

He stepped back, tripping on the genkan behind him. Shocked, he was shocked. Atsumu said you were still at the bar. Still clinging onto some stranger. 

He didn’t have enough time to readjust himself before there was the jingling of keys heard in front of the door. He crawled backwards, scared of whatever it was that would appear behind the door.

The door opened excruciatingly slow. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once your eyes had landed on him, a smile painting your face along with a light blush, but you weren’t alone. He didn’t have time to register what exactly was going on before he felt your palm on his cheek, the masked man closing the door behind you. 

“Rin?” you asked him, concerned as to why he was just sitting on the floor staring at the door. 

“Rin?” you asked him again, placing your palm on his other cheek, moving his head to face you. You didn’t know what was going on, but when you saw Rintarou’s lower lip start twitching, along with tears starting to overflow in his eyes, your concern soared as you pulled him into your chest and started whispering kind words into his ear. You looked up at your brother and signaled for him to head elsewhere, he obliged, carefully stepping over Suna and yours intertwined limbs. 

You continued to cradle Rintarou in your arms, whispering sweet words into his ear, relief washing over you when his shoulders slowly stopped shaking. You stayed like that for a while, whispering into Rintarou’s ear as he took in your scent, further calming him down.

“Rin?” you asked once you had determined he was calm enough to answer you. He pushed himself up, skimming over your figure before his eyes landed on yours. You weren’t wearing the silk dress. You were dressed in a tan trench coat he had gifted you a couple years back, a plain white shirt and black jeans. Nothing like the figure Atsumu had sent him. Your hair wasn’t even styled the same. 

He turned to look at the tote bag discarded at the entrance, a variety of Argentinian snacks falling out of it. 

“Those were the ones Tooru-nii brought.” you spoke up, garnering his attention. 

_“Do you want anything from Argentina?” you asked him as you both sat in the living room, Rintarou scrolling through his Instagram as you were on a phone call with your brother._

_“Some snacks?” he asked, tilting his head as he tried to think of something worth bringing over from across the globe. You hummed as you repeated his request to your brother. “Bring whatever catches your attention, we’ll try anything.” you giggled as Rintarou scooted next to you, reaching for your hand. You continued your conversation as Rintarou played with your fingers, admiring the way your hand was so much smaller than his._

He hummed, remembering the day he had asked for those Argentinian snacks. 

“Rin.” you moved a hand up to cup his cheek, wiping off the tears that were beginning to dry. You didn’t ask anything but Rintarou knew, he knew those eyes. You didn’t have to say anything for him to know exactly what you wanted to know. 

He leaned back into your embrace, pushing his nose into the crook of your neck. 

“I just…. I thought you were cheating on me.” he whispered, only audible because of how close he was to your ear. You didn’t say anything, you just waited for him to explain. Though the silence only made Rintarou feel worse. He’d much rather you flip out or yell at him for having ever doubted you, but you didn't. You sat in front of your apartment's entrance, slowly massaging the back of his head. “Atsumu sent me these pictures…” he started, whipping out his phone enough for you to grab it. “..you can open it..” he waited a bit. Waiting until he felt your fingers stop moving. 

**Barry B. Benson**

[5 attachments]

This yer girl?

Send me the address

xxx xxxx x x x x xx x x

She still there

Yea

You hummed, signaling for him to keep going. “And-and I thought it was you.” his voice began to crack, as he nuzzled himself closer to you. “I didn’t want to believe it was you, so I went to look for your dress in our room but I couldn’t find it…” He breathed in, voice a bit shaky. “I wanted to trust you so I was going to go to the bar to confirm it myself but then you got here, with that masked man and I just-” he sighed as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing all his weight onto you. 

You moved one of your arms behind you to stop yourself from falling back while the other still held Rintarou’s phone. 

“Rin..” he hummed, sending vibrations along your body. 

“The dress you gave me is in the cleaners. And it has a slit in the back so you would’ve been able to see it if I were seated like….that.” you grimaced at the way the girl in the picture was seated. Each leg on the side of the man's lap, causing the dress to ride up to show a unholy amount of her underwear. 

Rintarou’s head shot up as he made eye contact with you again. His eyes slightly dropped as he started apologizing. You giggled at his quick change in behavior before placing a palm on his cheek again. “And that ‘masked man’” you told him as you made finger quotes with your other hand. “Was Tooru-nii.” you giggled again as he kissed the inside of your palm before his eyes enlarged, realization hitting him. 

“’M sorry” he said once more, eyes dropping back onto the floor, your palm on his cheek keeping his face up. You moved the other up to cup his face entirely, lifting it so his eyes were looking at you again. 

“You’re forgiven” you smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss.

At least it _was_ until Rintarou pushed you back, hand behind your head to avoid concussing you. He broke the kiss as he hovered above you. “I love you” you smiled at him as your hands played with the baby hairs on his neck. “I love you more” 

“Ahem” the voice interrupted you two as you turned towards your guest room door, only to be met by an annoyed Tooru. He had his arms crossed across his chest, tapping his foot as he leaned on the room's door. Eyebrow lifted as he stared at his sister being pinned down in front of the entrance with his brother-in-law hovering over her. 

You had a shocked expression on your face, red like a tomato as you tried to hide yourself with your husband's jacket. Your husband on the other hand, looked at him with a blank expression, though he could tell he was slightly annoyed by the way his eyebrows furrowed in the ends. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck my _baby sister_ while I’m visiting.” he smiled, vein popping out of his forehead. 

Rintarou looked back down at you in his arms, hiding behind his jacket from your brother, face painted in the most beautiful shade of red he’s ever seen. He smiled fondly as you made eye contact with him, eyes softening. 

He turned back to look at Tooru. “You’re free to watch.” he smirked. Tooru’s vein popping out further, knuckles turning white from how hard he was pressing into his arms. 

“Rintarou!” you screeched as you lightly punched him before pushing him off you. You giggled as you saw your brother seconds away from strangling your husband. You stood up and walked over to pick up your discarded bag. Taking off your shoes and jacket as you pat yourself down. Ruffling Rintarou’s hair as you passed by him, still sitting on the floor. You walked towards Tooru as you grabbed his hands to release the grip they had on his arms. 

“You’re going to cut off your circulation” you giggled as he ruffled your own hair before dropping his hands into his pockets. You turned around walking into the kitchen to put away the snacks.

Rintarou following close behind, smirking at your brother as he reached to grab your outstretched hand. Tooru returned his gesture with a glare, middle finger following soon after. 

Later that night Rintarou handed Tooru a pair of ear plugs with a sickeningly sweet smile painted on his face. Tooru threw them into one of the nightstands drawers. Reminding himself that he wasn’t allowed to kill his brother-in-law.

Needless to say, they _did_ come in handy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> bam bam, thank you for reading!


End file.
